The present invention relates to communications systems in general. More specifically, the invention relates to techniques to efficiently deliver interactive program guide (IPG) in a server-centric system.
Over the past few years, the television industry has seen a transformation in a variety of techniques by which its programming is distributed to consumers. Cable television systems are doubling or even tripling system bandwidth with the migration to hybrid fiber coax (HFC) cable plant. Customers unwilling to subscribe to local cable systems have switched in high numbers to direct broadcast satellite (DBS) systems. And, a variety of other approaches have been attempted focusing primarily on high bandwidth digital technologies, intelligent two way set top terminals, or other methods of trying to offer service differentiated from standard cable and over the air broadcast systems.
With this increase in bandwidth, the number of programming choices has also increased. Leveraging off the availability of more intelligent set top terminals, several companies such as Starsight Telecast Inc. and TV Guide, Inc. have developed elaborate systems for providing an interactive listing of a vast array of channel offerings, expanded textual information about individual programs, and the ability to look forward to plan television viewing as much as several weeks in advance and the option of automatically programming a VCR to record a future broadcast of a television program.
Unfortunately, the existing program guides have several drawbacks. They tend to require a significant amount of memory, some of them needing upwards of one megabyte of memory at the set top terminal (STT). They are very slow to acquire their current database of programming information when they are turned on for the first time or are subsequently restarted (e.g., a large database may be downloaded to a STT using only a vertical blanking interval (VBI) data insertion technique). Disadvantageously, such slow database acquisition may result in out of date database information or, in the case of a pay per view (PPV) or video on demand (VOD) system, limited scheduling flexibility for the information provider. Furthermore, the user interface of existing program guides do not usually look like a typical television control interface; rather the user interface looks like a 1980's style computer display (i.e., blocky, ill-formed text and/or graphics).
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an interactive program guide in a manner tending to reduce the above-described problem. With the increase in the quantity of programming and rich multimedia content of a program guide, it is a challenge to deliver program guide audiovisual data to viewers in an efficient and effective manner. A large amount of resources (e.g., bandwidth) would normally be needed to continually transmit, for example, two weeks of programming for 200 channels. Therefore, efficient and effective techniques to provide interactive program guide to a large number of viewers are highly desirable.